


To forget is not to forgive

by Destielgospel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hopeful Ending, Memory Charms, Memory Loss, kind of heart breaking, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielgospel/pseuds/Destielgospel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to save Draco from Voldemort finding out he's in love with Hermione and killing him, Hermione puts a memory charm on him before they leave Hogwarts their sixth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To forget is not to forgive

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first Dramione ideas that broke my heart into a thousand tiny pieces. I'm sorry if I caused you the same feeling. Inspired by this picture https://www.pinterest.com/pin/541839398899317647/  
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcome.

"Draco, you know why we have to do this."

Hermione watched as Draco grimaced and she saw more fear and regret in his grey eyes than she'd seen in quite some time. There was a time not so long ago when she thought she'd never see any trace of doubt in his eyes. The beautiful eyes she'd fallen for.

"I don't want to forget this. You."

"But this is your life we're talking about. I can't just walk away without knowing I've done everything I can to protect you," Hermione argued.

She didn't want to live a life knowing that the love of her life didn't remember her either. She was leaving Hogwarts soon and she knew that she wouldn't be back the following year. She knew Draco couldn't betray his family without Voldemort finding and killing all of them. Draco had been practicing Occlumency but both of them knew it wouldn't stand a chance against Voldemort. If Voldemort knew Draco had fallen in love with one of the Golden Trio, the consequences were too much for either of them to think about. They had decided what needed to happen, no matter how painful it was going to be.

"Hermione, there's some moments when I would rather die loving you than live not knowing how you've changed me," Draco spoke softly.

Hermione's breath caught. 

"Draco, I-," she tried to speak.

"But I know that can't happen," he cut her off. "I know you'll just say you just want me to live and I want to live too. But what if something goes wrong? What if you can't lift the memory charm?"

"Then I guess you'll just have to fall in love with me all over again. And one day I'll tell you all the stories of how we began and how I fell in love with you," Hermione answered, her voice breaking, tears filling her eyes.

Draco took Hermione in his arms holding onto the only thing he really knew was right in this world. He wanted to freeze time and relive every memory he had with this woman, before they were brutally ripped away from him. Hidden away inside his mind where he knew he would soon be trying to remember something that won't ever come to him.

Hermione and him in the library, how they began, simply studying for brutal potions essays and learning how their intelligence perfectly challenged each others. Meeting in Hogsmeade, Draco explaining each magical joke shop item or candy that Hermione hadn't grown up with. Hermione learning his favorites and spoiling him each trip. Stealing hidden moments wrapped up in each other while they were supposed to be doing rounds as prefects. The relief he felt when he showed he the Dark Mark, and she didn't run just held him as he told her how scared he was. The way she took her tea and how long it had taken him to finally get it right. The way her shampoo smelled as he held her like he was doing right now.

All of the sudden, he was overwhelmed by how much he loved this brown-eyed girl, the brightest witch of her age. He knew that the only way they had a chance of coming back to each other after this war and having a future together would be if he had no recollection of the feeling he had right now. Of the memories he cherished, the feeling of knowing Hermione loved him back.

"I love you, Hermione," Draco said. "I love you so damn much. And I am going to find you after this war and nothing is going to stop me."

"Oh, Draco, I love you too. And if you don't remember to, I swear to you that I will," Hermione promised.

She didn't know how much longer she could draw this out. She wanted to stay trapped in this moment forever but she had Horcruxes to hunt and Draco had a family to protect. She had to be strong. She had to believe that she could break through the memory charm when the time came, but first she had to believe that they could survive this war. And this was the only way she knew how. She ran through every word of instruction she had read on how to perform a memory charm, shaking with nervousness of getting it wrong.

"Are you ready, love?" She asked, her voice barely coming through the knot in her throat.

"No but I never will be ready to forget you," he replied as grey eyes met brown.

They drank in each other's sight. Hermione memorized every feature, every curve and line that made up Draco Malfoy. His light blond hair, his sharp cheekbones, gentle hands, soft lips. 

Hermione took Draco's hand as she leaned in to kiss him for what could be the last time. Every emotion, and last conversation was conveyed through their kiss. She felt a sob break in her chest as she held onto him tighter and forgot for one moment their fates, and just took in the feeling of being a girl kissing a boy she was in love with. For one moment, everything was simple and there was no chaos around them. In the future months, the memory of this feeling was the only thing that reminded herself of who she really was. 

They finally broke apart, reluctantly, still grasping each other's hands, fingertips pressing into skin as if they were trying to even know what each other's bones felt like.

Their eyes met once more as Hermione lifted her wand.

"I love you, Draco," she choked.

"I love you too, Hermione," he answered, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Obliviate."

Hermione watched as the fear and regret left his grey eyes, but also watched as the gleam she'd always saw staring back at her drained away as she turned her wand.

Before Draco could come back to his senses, Hermione ran. Ran from the love of her life, the boy only she knew the good side of, not knowing when those beautiful grey eyes would pierce hers again.


End file.
